It's Just One Of Those Nights
by sunshine-48
Summary: She walked into her room and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair sitting on the floor staring into space with a sad look on his face.


Disclaimer: Okay so I really don't own anything. I would actually really love to own the O.C. but I don't. A shame really. I love Ryan and Summer together though. I don't think that will ever happen on the show. Anyways I've got nothing.

Summary: She walked into her room and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair sitting on the floor staring into space with a sad look on his face.

Pairings: None really. It's not a Ryan and Summer because it just didn't fit but it was about the latest episode when Johnny tells Marissa that he loves her.

* * *

It's Just One Of Those Nights.

One-Shot.

She walked into her room and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair sitting on the floor staring into space with a sad look on his face.

She should have been surprised to see him there but she wasn't. She was used to his frequent visits. They didn't do anything. Sometimes they just talked. Sometimes they just drove to nowhere and everywhere. Sometimes they watched re-runs of _The Valley_, wherein he would a smart-ass remark and she would hit him on the chest and call him a _Cohen Wannabe_. And sometimes they just laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling wondering what they were doing with their lives.

She walked towards him and sat on the floor next to him.

They sat in silence.

She looked at his face. His eyes looked sad and his mouth was in a frown. She looked away and sighed.

She knew that he knew.

Sometimes she wanted to curse her best friend to the ground. Other times she knew that Marissa couldn't help that guys seemed to attach to her every poisonous words.

Now she wanted to curse herself. It wasn't Marissa's fault. Part of her knew that. Another part was looking for someone to blame. Then a whole other part wanted all the drama to stop.

She almost laughed at that. This was _Newport_. Drama _never_ stopped.

She looked back at the blonde teenage boy. Her heart went out to him. After everything he had gone through. He deserved a break. Everyone deserved a break once in their lives.

* * *

An hour passed and they were still in the same position that they were in an hour ago. She turned her cell-phone off and left it on the floor…out of her reach.

They hadn't spoken a word and it was getting to her. Normally they spent a lot of time in silence but that silence was a comfortable this silence wasn't a comfortable silence. Instead it was a tension filled silence.

She remembered two weeks ago when Marissa found out about their sometimes nightly rituals.

_"What's you're favorite color? And if you say blue I'll knock your head off."_

_He smiled slightly. "Okay no blue. I guess I would have to say Green."_

_She nodded. "Green isn't so bad. It doesn't go good with your complexion though. It'll make you look like your sick."_

_"We wouldn't want that." He looked at her bedside table and picked Princess Sparkles up. "Princess Sparkles, what do you think? If I was sick would you want me to pass it on to your queen?" He paused while she rolled her eyes. "Your Princess Sparkles says she could care less about you."_

_She faked a gasp and grabbed Princess Sparkles. "How dare you betray me?" She looked at him and looked back at Princess Sparkles. "It was the blue eyes wasn't it? Yeah, they get everyone every time. I say they're contacts."_

_He grabbed Princess Sparkles away and put her back on the bedside table. "I say you're full of it."_

_"I say you've been spending too much time with Cohen."_

_"I say I've been spending too much time with you."_

_"I say that spending too much time with me will make you a better person."_

_"I say that spending too much time with you also means spending too much time watching re-runs of The Valley."_

_"I say or rather I ask, what the Hell in going on here?" They both looked to the door and saw a tall blonde Marissa with an angry look on her face._

_He turned his head to look at the girl lying next to him. With a smile he said, "I say we're busted."_

She smiled fondly of the memory. It had taken sometime getting used to on Marissa's part but she knew that Marissa had Johnny to take her mind off of things.

Ouch. She knew that was a low blow.

She let out a small sigh.

Her ass was starting to hurt and she felt the bottom of her body become numb. She was getting fed up with the floor. She stood up and outstretched her arm. Her hand was flat open waiting for him to take it. He took it.

She enclosed her hand with his and hefted him up.

"Jesus Chino, what have the Cohen's been feeding you?" She asked.

"Food Summer, something you obviously haven't found yet." He retorted.

"Was that a jab at my weight Chino? Because if it was, I'll have you know that I could run your ass over any day in a food contest."

"I'm sure you could."

She smiled and led him onto the bed. They both flopped down on their backs and stared at the ceiling. She turned on her side and faced him. "Ryan." She liked the way his name drawled out of her mouth. "You wanna tell me what happened?" She already had a clue as to what happened but she knew that he needed someone to talk too.

He let out a sigh. "It was just one of those nights Summer."

* * *

Okay so this is my first O.C. story and I hoped you guys liked it. Anyways if you could ever so kindly review it would mean a lot. And I say that I really don't like Marissa. I don't know she just really gets me mad alot. Does anyone else notice that she basically starts all the drama? And even if something doesn't concern her she will always make it about herself. I don't know That's just my opinion of her.

Thanks a bunchies!

Yours Truly

**Books.**


End file.
